A la poursuite de la couronne perdue
by Nanthana14
Summary: Lara se parachute en pleine forêt amazonienne pour partir à la recherche d'une grotte perdue dans laquelle se trouverait la couronne d'un dieu-roi et sauver les gens d'un village voisin.


**Je ne possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

 **Lara se parachute en pleine forêt amazonienne pour partir à la recherche d'une grotte perdue dans laquelle se trouverait la couronne d'un dieu-roi et sauver les gens d'un village voisin.**

 **Cette histoire à été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF sur le thème "obstacle".**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **A la poursuite de la couronne perdue**_

Il faisait encore nuit. La voile blanche du parachute, se détacha à la lueur de la Lune et plongea entre les arbres. La voile se prit dans les branches des plus arbres de la canopée et la jeune femme trancha les filins avant de se laisser tomber avec agilité au sol.

Lara se redressa et glissa la lame à sa taille avant de déplier avec précaution la carte ancienne qu'elle avait « empruntée » dans un vieux musée. Elle sourit et tapota doucement son oreillette.

\- Tu m'entends Bryce ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu es sur place.

\- Pas encore, le parachute m'a déposé à moins d'un kilomètre. Essaie de me prévenir si tu remarques des choses étranges.

\- Lara, les satellites ne pénètrent pas sous la canopée.

Lara sourit et vérifia le chargeur de ses pistolets qui ne la quittait jamais, quelque soit les circonstances.

\- Alors, je vais gérer, comme d'habitude…

Bryce soupira et la jeune femme se mit en route. Elle progressa à grand pas et se faufila entre les buissons. Au bout de d'une centaine de mètres, le paysage changea doucement et le grondement d'une cascade se fit entendre… Un grondement sourd et violent qui trahissait bien la puissance des eaux qui se déchaînaient en contre bas.

Lara arriva au bord de la falaise et fit la moue en découvrant le pont de singe aux cordes à demi-tranchées. Elle empoigna ses lunettes dans sa poche et les enfila. Elles étaient équipées d'une caméra et cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant qu'un cri ne résonne dans ses oreilles.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas ! Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque de passer là-dessus. Il va s'effondrer.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

\- Alors fais demi-tour. Cet artefact ne vaut pas que tu meurs !

\- Aurais-tu oublié ce qui nous a menés ici ?

\- Non, mais si tu meurs nous ne pourrons pas contrer les projets de Carnavaro.

\- Carnavaro exploite les populations locales et veut s'autoproclamer dieu. S'il récupère cette couronne avant nous, il n'a pas fini de les traiter comme des esclaves.

\- Lara…

\- Allons… J'ai déjà surmonté des obstacles bien plus impressionnants que celui-là…

Lara sourit et s'approcha de la falaise. Elle prit une inspiration et, prudemment, elle posa un pied sur la première corde. Cette dernière grinça, mais ne céda pas toute de suite. Lara sourit et fit quelques pas de plus. Elle ne voulait pas traverser le pont, mais juste parvenir à la corniche naturelle qui se trouvait à quelques mètres du bord, dépassant de la falaise se trouvant sur la droite. Une falaise dans laquelle l'eau tourbillonnante de la cascade venait s'engouffrer dans une grotte karstique.

La jeune femme retint son souffle et continua à avancer avec prudence. La corde se mit à grincer plus fort et soudain, sans prévenir, elle céda. Lara perçut le cri que poussa Bryce dans son oreillette, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se fixer sur ce détail. Quand elle se sentit tomber, Lara plongea en avant et tenta de se rattraper à la falaise.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la corniche, pendant qu'elle heurta violemment la paroi. Ses lunettes lui furent arrachées et tombèrent dans le vide. Quand elles frappèrent l'eau, Bryce hurla de nouveau.

\- Non ! Lara ! Lara !

\- Hey ! Calme-toi, je suis toujours là.

\- Mais l'eau…

\- J'ai perdu la caméra. Alors calme-toi !

Bryce se tut et Lara prit une longue inspiration avant de se hisser vers le haut de la corniche. Avec souplesse, elle put prendre pied dessus et s'accorda un instant de répit. Elle n'était pas du genre à l'avouer, mais la jeune femme s'était bien vue mourir cette fois.

Une fois qu'elle eu maîtrisé ses émotions, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une solution pour franchir cet obstacle. Des lianes serpentaient au-dessus de sa tête. Sa main en agrippant une et elle la tira. Celle-ci lui paru solide et elle sourit pendant qu'une idée était en train de germer dans son esprit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Bryce ? Je sens que tu vas adorer !

\- Il est normal que je pense subitement le contraire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ne fais pas de folie…

\- Trop tard !

Lara tira son couteau et tranchant le bas d'une liane avant de l'entourer autour de son poignet. Il y avait bien quinze mètres avant de parvenir de pouvoir atteindre la prochaine corniche.

\- Tu peux me faire le cri de Tarzan.

\- Non Lara ! Non !

Mais la jeune femme se moqua de ses cris et prit son élan avant de se jeter dans le vide. Elle se balança en direction de la prochaine corniche et heurta violemment la paroi. Elle glapit de douleur, étourdie par le choc et faillit rater la petite terrasse salvatrice, mais son corps agit en réflexe et elle parvint à prendre appuie sur celle-ci sans trop de problèmes.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, il me reste 20 mètres pour arriver au début du pont.

\- Tu comptes refaire Tarzan ?

\- Non, ici les lianes sont trop fines.

\- Alors ?

\- Eh bien, je pense que c'est le moment de faire de l'escalade !

Lara chercha une prise et après avoir posé son pied sur une aspérité, elle se mit à progresser lentement en direction de l'autre côté de la falaise. L'air était humide, comme les pierres auquel elle tentait de s'agripper. La cascade faisait de plus en plus de grondements pour rappeler sa présence. Lara glissa une fois, puis deux, mais elle se cramponna plus fort, se moquant de la douleur dans ses doigts qu'elle écorchait sur les arêtes coupantes. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher, car c'était la mort qui l'attendait et tous ces gens au village comptaient sur elle… Tous ces gens et le surtout le petit Angelo dont les parents étaient morts d'épuisement à cause de ce salopard. Alors elle serra les dents, se moquant des crampes dans ses muscles et du sang sur ses doigts.

Avec prudence, elle parvint non loin de l'arrivée du pont. Elle s'accorda une pause, observant les deux mètres qui l'a séparé de l'entrée de la grotte, puis, avec une dernière inspiration, elle se retourna et sauta dans le vide. Elle mit toute sa rage dans ce saut et atterrit lourdement sur la petite terrasse. Lara glapit, mais un sourire se forma sur son visage. Elle avait réussi. Ses doigts se portèrent à son oreillette pour être sûr qu'elle était en place et elle se redressa en laissant échapper sa joie.

\- J'ai réussi Bryce, obstacle passé…

\- Tu as conscience que tu risques d'en rencontrer d'autres avant d'arriver à la couronne ?

\- Ne gâche pas mon plaisir !

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous d'eux soit réaliste.

\- Oui, je sais… Dit Lara, avant de se retourner en direction de l'entrée de la grotte. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

\- Bonne chance Lara… Restes en vie !

La jeune femme sourit, tout en sachant que son ami ne pouvait pas la voir, puis, d'un pas décidé, elle pénétra dans la grotte. Elle avait une couronne à trouver et elle ne repartirait pas sans… C'était son but et jamais Lara ne céderait, surtout pas aujourd'hui.


End file.
